Presentimientos
by EmiFer
Summary: Y sonrieron. Sonrieron aunque sabían que podía ser la última noche que pasaran juntos. Sonrieron aunque sabían que el "plan perfecto" no era perfecto. Sonrieron porque aunque el futuro era incierto, sabían que se amaban. Drabble/One Shot. MxM Shonen-ai.


¡Hola!  
Deben estar cansados de ver mis trastornos publicados por aquí...  
pero ¡No puedo evitarlo!  
Cuando veo ya tengo algo nuevo escrito, y salen cosas de la nada... ¡Se escriben solas! xD  
Bien, este intento fallido de drabble/one shoot, está basado en el principio del episodio 35 del anime, ver a Mello dejar de comer una barra de chocolate, puede traumar(?) a cualquiera...  
En fin, no molesto más y...

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertence, sino a Ohba y Obatta... ellos tienen imaginación, yo no...

* * *

"**Solo hay dos cosas por las que puedes dejarte llevar: tus sentimientos y tus presentimientos"**

* * *

**Presentimientos.**

El día había sido tremendamente oscuro, sin ánimos, de esos días que solo con verlos, te bajan las ganas que tengas de hacer cualquier cosa. Un día gris, sin vida. Un día de aquellos que anuncian la llegada de algo malo. Y ellos lo sabían. Todos lo sabían.

Estaba todo perfectamente planeado, pero aún estaba ese "_algo_" que no los dejaba tranquilos. Sabían que había algo que no saldría bien a fin de cuentas.

El rubio tomó el chocolate para dirigirlo a su boca, pero se sentía tan extraño, por primera vez desde que probó el sabor tan delicioso del chocolate, no tenía ánimos de comerlo. No quería, simplemente no podía. Por alguna razón extraña, ese vacío en su estómago repelía cualquier cosa.

Colocó el chocolate en la mesa antes de siquiera probarlo, cosa que extrañó completamente a su pelirrojo amigo, que había estado alejado del mundo, sentado en un sillón, sumido en sus pensamientos, viendo como Mello vigilaba a Misa. Eso hasta que vio a su compañero hacer cosa tan rara.

-¿Te sientes bien Mello? – preguntó, con un tono de preocupación, era cosa rara que Mello no comiera chocolate.

-Sí – dijo Mello, pero con un tono de tristeza en su voz, y que inmediatamente fue notado por Matt.

-Todo estará bien – dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo. Luego encendió su consola, adentrándose nuevamente en el mundo de sus videojuegos.

Mello aún no sabía como, pero Matt siempre podía hacerle sentir mejor con cualquier comentario que hiciera, a veces ni las palabras faltaban, una simple sonrisa podía curarlo todo. Sí, las sonrisas de Matt eran únicas.

-Es mañana – habló nuevamente el rubio.

-Lo sé – le respondió el gamer, pero ahora su sonrisa descargaba algo de tristeza.

-Tengo un presentimiento sobre esto – se sinceró Mello.

-No te preocupes. Ambos sabemos que el plan es perfecto – Mintió. Mintió y Mello lo sabía.

-Lo sé – Pero también sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría renunciar – Prométeme algo.

Matt sonrió de lado – ¿Qué cosa?

-No importa lo que a mi pueda pasarme. Tú debes estar bien. Al final, no es cosa tuya, yo te metí en esto - dijo con tono preocupado.

-Estamos juntos en todo – dijo el pelirrojo, en un tono serio – no te dejaré Mello, nunca lo haría.

-No te pido que lo hagas. No podría con ello – y sonrió melancólicamente.

Matt se levantó del sillón y se acercó a donde Mello se encontraba. Se arrodilló frente al rubio y le tomó tiernamente de la mano. Se quitó los googles, dejándolos colgar por su cuello. Sonrió, clavando su mirada en la celeste de su acompañante y se quedó así por unos instantes.

-Te amo – dijo, con el tono de voz más dulce y pasivo que pudo, pero aún así Mello pudo notar, como su voz casi se quiebra al pronunciarlo.

-Y yo a ti – respondió, suspirando y poniendo sus facciones serias – no lo hagas una despedida, porque no lo es.

-No es una despedida – rió – quiero que lo tengas claro. Daría mi vida por ti - y sonrió, como si fuera una ironía lo que acababa de decir.

Y luego, tomó al rubio por la barbilla. Poniendo un dulce beso sobre sus labios. Cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por un beso. Un beso que poco a poco se volvió demandante y apasionado, hasta el punto de terminar uno sobre el otro en el sillón.

Se separaron lentamente, pero al abrir sus ojos, no perdieron el contacto visual. Se necesitaban.

Y sonrieron. Sonrieron aunque sabía que podía ser la última noche que pasaran juntos. Sonrieron aunque sabían que el "plan perfecto" no era perfecto. Sonrieron aunque sabían que no acabaría como ellos querían.

Pero sonrieron porque sabían que se amaban, y porque aunque el futuro era incierto, no importaba, el presente era amarse como nunca. Y eso los hacía sonreír y olvidar los presentimientos que pudieran tener.

Tal vez en ese momento, lo más importante, era sentir.

* * *

Bien ¿Gustó?  
Espero que sí :3  
A mi me gustó escribirlo, me desestresó de un mal día xD

**Gracias por leer!**  
Espero que les haya agradado siquiera un poquitín :3  
Nos leemos pronto!

Con cariño  
Su escritora (eso está en duda aún xD)  
_EmiFer :3_


End file.
